Patch Note:1.22.40.1
Shortly after 1.22.40.1 is deployed you will be able to transfer your characters from Blackbeard, Defiant and Rackham to Antigua and Roberts. Blackbeard, Defiant and Rackham will be retired on March 5th, 2010. Click here for more information. The two biggest features in this build are National Player Faction and Active Nation Selection. * Active Nation Selection allows you to have characters from more than one nation on a server. You must choose an active nation when you log into each server after the patch. If you plan to transfer characters to Antigua or Roberts, then you should wait until your transfers are complete before you choose your active nation. * National Player Faction allows you to flag a member of your own nation as a traitor as a tool against anti-socal behavior. We have updated our customer service policies to reflect the changes in this patch. Release Notes for 1.21.69.1 are here. Known Issues * Ship skills used on a player involved in boarding combat affect the player's avatar instead of the ship. * Blockaiding Belle Isle: NPCs cannot be aggro'd * Players with Loathed or Hated status can take port conquest missions but cannot generate contention and cannot use some of the rewards. * Multiple transfers from one account can happen simutaneously. This should not happen. If you feel that anything has gone wrong with your transfer, please contact tech support. Differences between 1.21.69.1 and 1.22.40.1 include but aren't limited to: Ships / Outfitting * AI Escort ships have been tweaked to allow for a surrender option. May effect several missions, notably Man of Wealth and Taste. Swashbuckling * Black Powder: Head Shot: The tool tip did not explain what in meant to be blinded. Fixed! * Dirty Fighting: Offense: Berserk!: skill did not get added to the toolbar once purchased. Fixed! * Dirty Fighting: Cleave, Overwhelm, Maelstrom, and Eviscerate were updated with animations that better match their descriptions. Missions * British Tutorial: Corrected a typo in the text. * Econ Tutorial: There was an effect blocking the creation of a new warehouse if the mission hadn't been canceled or completed. Fixed! * Rebel Agents: The destination was appearing as a text string in the mission journal. Fixed. * Kill The Frog Brothers: The corpses were disappearing making it difficult to complete this mission. Fixed! * The Return of Bruno: Exiting the encounter was teleporting you to Tampa. Fixed! * Duel at Ciuda Espanola: Fixed a few grammar errors in the dialog. * Black Beach: The dead monks were missing their legs! Fixed. * The Burdens of Command: The mission was not completing as it should; enemy ships were constantly spawning and the text needed to be updated. Fixed! * Fortaleza de luz: Demons were not spawning on top of demon corpses and a Crash could occuring during the Cathedral Fight. Fixed! * Lady Arsenault: Prematurely clicking on the martyrs ashes was removing the crate making it unavailable when you finally get the encounter objective to do so. Fixed! * A Word of Warning: The jail cell was not enterable causing the mission to not be completeable. Fixed! Art / Sound * Adjustments were needed for the camera in the jailhouse in all places it's used. Fixed! * Cayenne (and towns that look like it): Fixed several camera issues. * Fort Caroline: An NPC was attempting to saw through stone, now he's sweeping it instead! * Golden Lake: Mission givers needed to be livened up a bit, and the church was in the dark. Fixed! * Havana: Players and NPCs were hovering a bit while on the dock. Fixed! * Port Royal: The door to the tradehouse was not clickable and some palm trees that needed to be gussied up. Fixed. * Port Royal navy clubhouse, as well as some other indoor spaces had very little sound. Added some sound. UI * Some captured ships had the wrong display category set, so they'd show up in the ship deeds section of help instead of the captured ship deeds section. Fixed! * Emote /yar did not indicate which player was saying it. Fixed! * The command /dumpsociety info was creating an empty .csv file. Fixed! Category:Patch Notes